


#MasterMemer

by shigeko_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Gen, I am, I promise i'll edit my other works soon I just had to do this, M/M, Multi, Not sorry for this, Other, also ryuuhoe can't speak right but he's an uwu hoe so nvm, heejfbwkdnymsbnsakjdsnohhwwhowwhowho, its 4AM what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: Noiz and Aoba are #MasterMemers. It escalates pretty quickly.





	#MasterMemer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an owner of a lonely heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+owner+of+a+lonely+heart).



> Please do not take this seriously (´-ω-`)  
> \+ highly recommend listening to Blackbox // Everybody Everybody while reading this

Noiz influenced Aoba to become a boss specifically, a #MasterMemer, and Koujaku is pissed.

"What the FUCK is up, Kyle!?"

"The sky, bro?"

"No, because that fell years ago! Try again!"

Koujaku sighed for probably the hundredth time this evening.

They had been going at it all day with this new-generation nonsense. Quoting what they called... vines... and screaming 'Thanos car' in his face at every chance they could get.

Although no matter his attempts, he could not stay mad at Aoba; seeing the way his face and eyes lit up when the stupid brat jabbed him in the ribs and murmured 'Asterisk, slaps roof of car, asterisk' inside his ear. To Koujaku, Aoba was acting like a silly child, but that brat was a terrible nuisance—a total eyesore.

Plus, it was all his fault Aoba was doing these dumb things in the first place. He really wanted to 'asterisk, slap him in the face, asterisk', but he knew Aoba would become angry with him.

"Dabbing in the club like–", the blond was skipping around the kitchen table, throwing his arms up in the air in what he called a 'dance move' ('that old guys like you don't know about', he also added).

The bluette was smirking. "Fat mood."

Koujaku tapped his foot, even more bothered by how well the two were getting along. Perhaps it's because he'd never witnessed them hang out together; Noiz feigned genuine smiles and all Aoba could do was laugh when he wrapped an arm around his waist—something only he was supposed to do—and told him something as dumb as 'Blingee edit dot png'.

"EMO STANDS FOR EAT ME OUT."

"Welcome to the rice fields motherfucker!!!!1111!1!1!1"

The man growled. Noiz was throwing pizza crusts across the room and Aoba was screeching again. What the fuck were they on.

"WHERE THE FUCK ISNMY BUSZ LIGHT YEAR LIMITED ADDITION JUICE BOX!"

Koujakc had lied, he was actually mad at Aoba. Screw that tight blue asshole for making his dick do a double take every single fucking time he sneezed.

Aobabooty caught one of the airborne pizza crusts in his mouth and said "Well, it tastes better than dick.". He spit it out through his nose and Noizse moaned as he came all over the kitchen countertops.

"Ohh yessss! Herobrine!! HEROBIRAN!!"

Kouajcku strutted his old man hairdresser ass up—strutting with those glistening thick hips—and into thebkicthen where the two bitchy #MasterMemer s were turning up and getting lit like the cool young kids they were instead of his gray-hair-wrinkles-having ass. He caught Aobsasa's arm and slammed him on hisncrafting table.

"You slut.", he grasped his bepis in his scarred hands (which were only scarred bc his mom used to have a bitchass cat that, mind youX bad endings don't exist ;p) "It takes seven sticks to make three ladders but you'd rather shove them all up your ass."

"D-Don't look at me.", he whispered, his #ashamedukeass quivering.

"We are beautiful in every single way words can't bring us down–", Koujaku began to singf i nan attempt to soothe him because la la latch by pentatonix.

Noise had suddenly jumped in his lime green caac and drove straight to Germang because he forgot to feed his weinerschnitzel (is that even. a dog). He quickly drove back but unfortunately his car got eaten by a freakin squid so he injected some of his buzz light year limited edition juice box juice straight into his blood stream and he suddenly began to swim faster rhan miku singing dialsappearencs of handstjen monluwkznx.

Nozuse got back just in time to see Koujacuck sliding his tinyy as micro dick into Aobababababaas twiny asshwowe uwu. He wasn't even using lube. Sexy. Wow. Painful. Masochisticidhc.

"what is goin on like i don't even know what tha fuck is goin on whoz ass is yo ass is why is yo' dick up in mah ass.", Aobab moAned in that gorgeous uke voice of his (thank you asuchi kisaichi or whoever he isd)

Koujaku smiled that big toothed grin of his before pushing back those long bangs (hair and eye conflict much :/) to reveal that ugly ass stinky ink work belonging to Ryuuhoe.

"My fuckin name be muthafuckin Koujaku n' I'm tha mackdaddy of gays,,, yes I speak jive."

"WOAH WHATS WAIT KOUAJCK RHATG RUCKING TATTOO WHAT IT AHSN"

Aoba could not speak correctly aaas Koujaku was fucking hitting that goddamn male g-spot he'd only read about in all the yaoi fanfics. It actually existed. What the fuck. Fuck. Fuckuckcuckfuckcuck.

"INHHH"

"If you wannta know who did this ugly ass ink work then it was Ryuuhoe-san-kun-sama." (Japanese honorifics for formality amirite')

Aoab was two seconds from cumming because unfortunately that bitchass smelly dick having ass Toue decided to circumcise his cherry cock, giving him the flaw of premature organism. He also stuck needles in it but we're not going to talk about that.

Noizse apparently noticed bc he suddenly flew in (wait where was he this whole time!? making #GucciTM blingee edits and programming vine 2 since vineTM won't fuckinng release it where is it i'm ready to hoe out ughhh'@) and shoved a hot neon pink cogk ring on it and said "Beg for the mackdaddy" whilst hitting the floss while flossing his teeth because he's a classy ass #memebitch with a dentist appointment tomorrow at 6 am stat.

>sunglasses emoji<

But Aoba didn't care because he was immediately turned off by the terrible ink work on Kouajius facdge. His limpy dicc bounced around asb he screamed "RYUUHOE SUCKSXK"

Then RyuuhoeTM flew in and shoved his cock—which just happened to be tatted up—in Oaba's face. "DID WHAT JUST SAY YOU???!!!2!2!1!"11!"

Noiz whipped so hard his arm flew off hisbbody. "DO YOU GIVE PIERCINGS"

RYUUHoue giggled in that flirty voice of his before saying "Tattoo only I no do work."

"what."

"Yesheheheuwu"

Aobas didn't really know what to do with a tatted bepis in his face, but when he licked it, RYUUhoe SCREAMEd "FUNK SOUL BRASSTRACKS!!!" while tattoo ink squirted out his peepee hole all over aoba's faceq.?!

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a quick dickTM.", aobababoot giggled.

Koujaku wasn't even fuckjng his blue bubblegum bitchYM anymore. Noiz and his WeinerschniztelGM looked on at the érotique scene (hon hon hon ho ho ho its french uwu abamzing baguettees) and his wienercschniztel suddenly came all over ren kagamine babananabictch, triggering Kouajck and Noisze to aggressively and violently mosh as if it were December 31st 1999 because party in the usa. wait that's a different song nvm moving on-----

"I AM ON FIRE A CRYJNG BURNIGNH LIAR", Aoba screamed as TYUUhoeTM fucked his tite asshole on the craft table.!

"hentai tengicle."

"CONSUMES YOUR ARM", Aoba moaned, quite literally consuming RYUUUhoe'dn arm as if it were Ren's hannibalistic bad end.

"GODAMMIT BOY UOU JUST TRIGGERED A VIETNAM FLASHBACKJ"

"HEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHSHDHHDHAHDMAgkdaddy koujaku never got his revenge so i'm helpifng. him"

Aoba consumed his other arm as well. His duck was now tingling a lot after being denied countless times. Damn. Breakdancing Noise still had the key to thsi disgusting neonmeow 80's looking ring (wedding ring emoji) so he would just have to wait .

Ryuuhoe was going to give Aobabooty a tattoo as punishment for provoking him, but without any arms, he failed to complete the task. Dammit. That was his homework assignment AND it's a school night.

With tears flying from his eyes and ears, he ran off like an anime girl.

"W-Wait no.", Aoba murmured desperately. Kouajku and Nose seemed danced even more vigorously.

RyuuHoseTM turned around, tears still airborne. "What nigga"

Aoba giggled mischievously. "I'm gonna tell mr flim flam you're not a smooth moving casanova."

Due to that amazing, jaw-dropping, fantastic, magnificent, awestrikingly awesomely orgasmic comeback Ryuuhoe died.

The Tum-E Yummies Pact continued. One week later they all did drugs and went to sleep. This was the original true route of DRAMAtical Murder, thank you for attending my Teddyloid Talk.


End file.
